You are my only weakness
by It's Tonnie
Summary: When something starts to attack citizen of the town, Bonnie suspects Damon. But what happens if the "something" is someone she really cares about?  Tonnie  SOME SPOILERS OF THE NEW SEASON
1. And in the beginning it was

Bonnie felt exhausted. She had spent the whole night at the hospital next to Caroline's bed, until her dad who was working as the Chief of Surgery in the hospital threw her out. The surgery went well. Even though Bonnie knew that she was going to make it, she still almost cried out of happiness.

Caroline was a fighter, she has always been. Once in kindergarten a boy pulled at Elenas hair and called her ugly (years later he admitted that he had a crush on her, like everyone else), but then Caroline stepped in and punched every inch of his face she could reach.

Yes, Caroline survived this whole horrible night, but someone else didn't.

Tyler's dad, Mayor Lockwood, was dead. Bonnie heard how Tyler talked with his mother over the phone. A few minutes later she arrived at the hospital. Even after hearing the shocking news of the death of her husband she still looked like she was ready to attend an important gala or party.

Bonnie didn't feel bad for her. In her opinion she was still a bitch. Her dead husband wasn't better in his life time. Bonnie watched him and Tyler often enough to know that Mr. Lockwood wasn't the perfect loving father as he pretended to be.

When Tyler and his mother left the hospital, Bonnie looked at Tyler. She didn't care about his mother, but she cared about him. Even though he was a jerk, aggressive and screwed almost every girl in their school, he was still the guy she used to be good friends with until 7th grade.

She wanted to talk to him, but she had no idea what to say. When her Grams died, she didn't care about what other people said to her. Maybe Tyler felt the same way. Besides she wasn't in the condition to put up with Carol Lockwood's fake smile and words.

Bonnie closed her bedroom door and fell onto her bed. She needed sleep so badly. The spell which saved Damon cost her much energy. She knew what could happen to a witch, if she was using to powerful spells with not enough energy. Grams death was a constant reminder.

'Grams.'she thought sadly.

She didn't cry. She cried enough the last weeks. She swore herself never to cry again. Crying was a sign of weakness. And now wasn't the right time to be weak. Not with Vampires in town.

Stefan and Damon were dangerous. She hated them. First she thought it was because of Grams.

But then she came to the conclusion that it wasn't their fault. Stefan wanted Damon out of town and Damon wanted Katherine, the love of his life(who apparently didn't want him).

None of this two forced Grams to open the tomb. It was her decision. The real reason why she hated this two, were the attacks. On Caroline, her and other innocent people. That was something she could never forgive.

Damon used Caroline as his own little, living blood bank and attacked her because Emily possessed her body against her will to destroyed his precious crystal. He almost killed them both. Not to mention the people he has already killed.

And then there was Stefan. There was a time when she really liked Stefan. He saved her so many times and he made Elena happy, but he was still a vampire.

When she came back to Mystic Falls she blamed him for Grams death, but then she discovered something which was way more disgusting. His face full of human blood and so out of control...

A Monster. She could never accept someone like them.

Helping Stefan to save Damon was maybe a fault. Bonnie was unsure. Damon apologizing to her yesterday came all of a sudden. Who would have thought that he even knew a word like this? Her mother used to say that everybody deserves a second chance, that meant also demons like Damon.

She sighed.

Bonnie knew how much Elena loves the brothers. And she didn't want to break her heart.

Speaking of Elena...Bonnie was on her way to Elena when she got a call from Matt about Caroline and the accident.

Crap, it was 9 am in the morning and the only thing she wanted to do right now was sleeping, but she had to talk to Elena about the device. She saved many people, but she lied to Elena, her best friend and sister. With a sigh she got up.

10 minutes later she arrived at Elena's house. She knocked at the door. No response.

Usually Jenna would open the door and invite her to breakfast which she would politely decline,since she knew enough about Jennas cooking ability's. She knocked again but this time louder.

Bonnie waited a few minutes before she took the spare key which was under a pot plant on the porch to open the door. She didn't like to use the key, but it was important. And she was sure that the others didn't mind.

She immediately walked up to Elena's room, but the room was empty.

'Maybe she is at the boardinghouse,'she thought.

She went downstairs and was just about to leave when she heard her name.

"Bonnie?" Elena came from the kitchen ."What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk with you about something." Bonnie said."But where are Jenna, John and Jeremy?"

"They are in the hospital," Elena said."Jeremy and John don't feel so well. But lets sit down. I'm so happy that you came."

She dragged Bonnie to the living room. A sudden familiar pain ran through Bonni and she let go of Elena's hand.

"Who are you?"Bonnie whispered."Because you are not Elena. Elena would be with Jeremy at the hospital and Elena is not a vampire!"

The girl laughed. The laughter sounded not at all like Elena's. Elena's laughter was deeper and contagious. The laughter was higher, clearer and very cold.

"I'm impressed little Bennett. You seem to be more powerful then your granny was in your age."

"WHO ARE YOU!, Bonnie shouted furiously.

The girl stopped laughing.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine."


	2. Katherine!

**Author's note: First of all I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. English is not my mother tongue, but I try the best I can.**

**...Katherine**

"_I'm impressed little Bennett. You seem to be more powerful then your granny was in your age."_

"_WHO ARE YOU!, Bonnie shouted furiously._

_The girl stopped laughing._

"_We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine."_

Before Bonnie could do anything Katherine had already put her hand around her neck .

"Bonnie!Bonnie!" A male voice called her name.

"Maybe she's dead. Do you think her father would give me Emily's cook book? Of course after I send a condolence card." Another male voice was talking now.

Bonnie opened her eyes.

"If you put only one finger on that book, I will-", she began.

"I will kill you, yeah I think I've heard that before." Damon said."What is way more interesting right now is what happened that you are lying on Elena's living room floor?"

"Your crazy ex girlfriend happened!" Bonnie said while she was getting up.

"Which one? You must be a little more specific, honey." Damon smirked.

"The one you craved for the last hundred years but who never wanted you." Bonnie responded sweetly. Damon bared his teeth,

"Katherine." Stefan said. "Why is she back? And why did she attack you and John?"

He looked at Bonnie.

_After Katherine choked Bonnie for a while, she let go of her. Bonnie gasped and tried to pull herself together so she could use a spell on the evil Elena clone in front of her._

"_Don't even try! I have known a lot of Bennett witches" Katherine put her hand once again on Bonnie's neck and pressed her against the wall."It never ends well for them! For example your dear grandmother. Did she ever tell you why her husband died? Well, it wasn't a stroke."_

"_You damn-" Katherine choked Bonnie even more._

"_Not in this tone young lady! Have a little bit more class. You are Emily's descendant for God's sake!" Katherine said impatiently."Now listen carefully. Your fathers' life depends on that."_

_She released Bonnie from her grip who was gasping for air. _

"_I know that your daddy is working in the hospital, so it won't be that hard to rip his throat out. Besides isn't your blonde friend currently staying in the hospital? And the blonde guy who always hangs around with her must be there too...It would be a shame if this two never have a chance to have blonde baby's."_

"_Do not hurt them, please!I'll do anything!"Bonnie pleaded._

"_The only thing I want is Mystic Falls."Katherine hissed."The only town which didn't let me end my game. This town is going to pay for that with its blood and for a very, very longtime!"_

"_But why do you need me ?"Bonnie asked._

"_Emily created a spell which can compel a whole town. The only thing I need for that is a strong witch who can make this spell work. Unfortunately, no one in your family has been strong enough, until now. You might be the strongest witch in your family since Emily." Katherine explained._

"_What did you d-?"_

"_I didn't kill any of them, if you anted to ask that. That would had been a little bit stupid, don't you think?" Katherine laughed again. A shiver ran down Bonnie's spine."I only punished them a little for wasting my time. If I had killed any them, who would have taken care of the daughters or granddaughters and taught them about magic?"_

_Bonnie got up."And if I'm not strong enough?"_

"_You will figure it out. If you don't, your father and friends will pay for that. But if you make a __good job, you'll be my new Emily. I actually miss her. It's so hard to get good staff in these days." She sighed. "In the meantime I'm going to play a little with my favorite boy toys." She headed to the front door. "Oh, I almost forgot that!" And once again was Katherine's hand around Bonnie's neck. Suddenly everything went black._

Bonnie looked at Stefan. "I don't know.", she said finally."But she's going to pay for that."


	3. To take down a vampire

**Author's note: Again, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. I hope you still enjoy the story.**

**To take down a vampire **

_Bonnie looked at Stefan. "I don't know.", she said finally."But she's going to pay for that."_

Two days passed since Bonnie met Katherine. In the meantime Katherine told Stefan that she loves him,but said to Damon that she never loved him.

Knock. Knock. KNOCK.

"Yes, I'm coming! No need to freak me out." Bonnie shouted annoyed. She made herself ready for the funeral of Ex-Major Lockwood. She promised Caroline to come and support Tyler. She still wasn't allowed to leave the hospital, which didn't stop her bossing everybody around including Bonnie. But Bonnie had planned to go the funeral anyway. Matt or any others of Tyler's team mates weren't invited since their families didn't belong to the "upper class or founding ones". Bonnie's family did neither, but her father was the chief of surgery in the St. Falls-Hospital, which meant that they had to attend on such formal events. Her father hated that, especially when Tyler's father came (after one or two martinis) up to him and tried to convince him how much it would help him for his campaign, if Bonnie and Tyler were a couple. . Bonnie used to laugh about it, while Tyler rolled his eyes. She couldn't help but smile, while she opened the door. Her smile faded when she saw her visitor.

"Damon." She sighed. "I'm not in the mood for one of your games right now. I have a funeral to attend."

"What a coincidence! Me too!", he informed her with his usual grin."I will support the poor Carol Lockwood in this hard time."

"Oh I'm sure you will." She rolled her eyes. "I have to go now." She made her way to her car.

"Wait!", Damon shouted. "Do you have already any idea regarding Katherine?"

"Why should I tell you?", she asked annoyed.

"Because you will need my and Stefan's help." he answered.

"Don't worry. I know how to take down a vampire. Just tell Stefan and Elena to meet me at Grams'

after the funeral."

And then she left.

"Thank you for coming. It means so much to me and Tyler." Carol Lockwood said with tears in her eyes.

The funeral was over and the guest were leaving. Bonnie saw Tyler who was still standing in front of the grave. She saw that he wanted to be alone and prepared to leave. But then she heard Tikki and some other cheerleader talking about Tyler.

"Come on let's cheer him up, we are cheerleaders." Tikki laughed loudly. She seemed drunk.

"Do you really think that we should ask him to go the party with us? I mean we are at his dad's funeral.", the other girl interjected.

"That's EXACTLY why we should ask him. Let's go."

They slowly made their way to Tyler. Bonnie watched them talking to him, he seemed annoyed.

But Tikki didn't give up. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. Tyler started to look really pissed, but Tikki didn't seem to notice it.

'This stupid bitch', Bonnie thought.

She went up to them and tried to defuse the situation.

"Tikki, Caroline called me. She wants to talk to you right away. I think it's about the cheer-leading practice." Bonnie lied.

"I can't. I'm going the party of Cameron Stone. Why can't you talk to her?" Tikki complained.

"Because I'm not the second head cheerleader," Bonnie replied sweetly.

"And you will never be.", Tikki said with an arrogant tone in her voice."Come on Sarah, let's go!"

"I thought they would never leave.", Tyler said relieved. He looked at Bonnie who smiled."Thank you."

"Anytime. How are you and your mother doing?"

"Well,", he laughed,"my mother is doing fine. She has the attention of the whole town. That's all she needs." He put on a sad smile."I never asked you, how you were after your grams death."

"Oh."Bonnie's smile faded." Better."

"I'm sorry.", Tyler said hastily."I didn't want to-"

"No it's okay, really." She paused. "I think I should go now.",she finally told him."Goodbye."

"Hey, wait!" Tyler shouted after her, but she was already gone.

'Something is different with Tyler. He wasn't angry. No, he was so calm and...nice.', Bonnie thought on her way to Grams old house. 'Are suddenly all of Mystic Falls bad guys turning into good ones?'

'


End file.
